Burning red
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: El tiempo sigue corriendo y se escapa de tus manos cuando menos lo esperas. Los colores pueden ayudarte a distinguir y ver las cosas más brillantes como jamás las vistes y mostrarte la respuesta que buscas ¿Quién dijo que el amarillo y el rosa no pueden crear un rojo ardiente?


Fairy Tailpertenece a**_ Hiro Mashima._**

_Esta historia me pertenece, más bien a mi imaginación pero es lo mismo. _

* * *

_**Fairy Festival día #2**_

**Casi muero escribiendo este capitulo xD**  
**No es mi estilo pero apareció en mi cabeza.**

**Canción**** que inspiro este oneshot:**

Red** de **_Taylor Swift._**_  
_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sinopsis:_

_ El tiempo sigue corriendo y se escapa de tus manos cuando menos lo esperas._  
_Los colores pueden ayudarte a distinguir y ver las cosas más brillantes como jamás las vistes y mostrarte la respuesta que buscas_  
_¿Quién dijo que el amarillo y el rosa no pueden crear un rojo ardiente?_

* * *

**_Burning red_**

**_._**

* * *

Odiaba el sonido del despertador, no debió dejar que Lucy comprara esa cosa y aun más odiaba despertar temprano pero no tenia opción, al menos ese delicado y curvilíneo cuerpo a su lado hacia las cosas más fáciles.

Se froto los ojos y negó mentalmente, ya estaban retrasados y para lo que tenía en mente tardarían un tiempo en salir de esa cama.

La observo por unos minutos, su lenta respiración, sus largas pestañas y el cabello sobre la almohada solo la hacían lucir más irresistible de lo que ya era.

Ese color amarillo lo volvería loco.

Sacudió su cabeza y alejo todo pensamiento de su mente, no quería que su entrepierna se calentara tan temprano aunque con ella siempre a su alrededor era imposible.  
Salió de la cama y rodeo para acercarse a esa lindura cubriendo su cuerpo solo con una sabana, aun estaba desnudo. Acerco su rostro al cuerpo de la chica y su aroma femenino inundo sus adentros, su propia presencia debía estar prohibida.

— Lucy, despierta.- susurro contra su rostro. — Tenemos una misión.

Un quejido salió de los labios de la chica y arrugo la nariz negándose a hacerlo.

— Cinco minutos más.- murmuro.

El chico sonrió, incluso su voz era de lo más sensual. Lucy era lo más perfecto que había visto jamás, últimamente era lo único que pensaba y en lo mucho que adoraba estar con ella de cualquier manera.

Beso la desnuda piel de su hombro. — Si no despiertas ahora, no dejare que salgas de esta cama en todo el día.

Lucy abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio esa expresión divertida que lo caracterizaba.

— Ni siquiera te atrevas, Natsu Dragneel.- advirtió ganándose una sonrisa de su parte, odiaba que sonriera de esa manera. Hacia sus piernas gelatina y siempre cedía ante él.

— Entonces sal de esa cama.- golpeo levemente su redondo trasero incitándola a salir de aquellas sabanas.

La chica se quejo pero así lo hizo, odiaba perder el tren para ir a una misión. Se reincorporo lentamente dejando que las sabanas se deslizaran por su cuerpo.

Natsu había caminado unos pasos para buscar ropa limpia y tomar un baño, pero en cuanto se giró su cuerpo se detuvo.

Viéndola de esa forma, despertando lentamente con ese mechón rubio cayendo por su rostro y sus ojos entreabiertos era la imagen más erótica que había visto jamás y nunca se cansaría de ella, adoraba despertar y verla de esa manera, era su diosa personal, aunque no era exactamente suya.

La chica estiro los brazos aun sentada sobre la cama y la sabana que cubría su parte frontal se deslizó delicadamente por sus pechos dejándolos al descubierto.

La mirada del chico viajo desde su rostro hasta sus voluptuosas curvas, la miraba como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida, no había nada más perfecto en sus ojos.

¿En qué momento todo se había vuelto así?

La conocía desde hace tiempo, era su mejor amiga y siempre había sido así, aunque todo cambio cuando comenzó a verla de diferente manera.

Sus hormonas se dispararon y todo se volvió complicado con su cuerpo, no se había sentido atraído hacia ninguna chica y esa difícil etapa volvió su vida más confusa. Todo lo que había aprendido de Gildarts había servido de algo.

Ninguna chica había ganado su completa atención hasta que Lucy apareció. Pasar el tiempo con ella era de lo más fácil y disfrutaba cada momento, con ella podía ser él mismo.

No era la misma adolescente que conoció en Hargeon, su cuerpo formo unas curvas que lograban debilitar sus piernas, definitivamente se había vuelto más hermosa con el tiempo y él no era el único quien le había puesto el ojo encima.

Siempre la protegió de los chicos que querían salir con ella pero no podría hacerlo por siempre, porque él no era nadie para alejarla de esos idiotas.

Cada día que pasaba lucia más linda y tuvo que distraer su mente en otros asuntos para olvidar su irresistible presencia.

El tiempo que pasaba con ella era una tortura, no podía tocarla como deseaba, sentirla como quería, porque definitivamente él no estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Después de todo eso había llegado a la conclusión de que solo era lujuria y no se iría hasta que la sintiera por completo.

El amarillo siempre había sido brillante en sus ojos, a veces lograba cegarlo por completo pero cuando la rubia apareció frente a sus ojos se volvió el color más hermoso que había visto. Ese color representaba la inteligencia, alegría y felicidad, y cada palabra la describía perfectamente.

Él tampoco era el mismo chico de antes, la madurez podía notarse en cada parte de su cuerpo incluso en su personalidad infantil que aún conservaba. Era lo que lo definía.

Durante el tiempo y ver que sus amigos sentaban cabeza lo hizo preguntarse si alguna vez el haría lo mismo, el único problema era que no tenía a nadie con quien quisiera pasar el resto de su vida. El tiempo corría y no debía dejar pasar más, le había prometido nietos a Igneel.

Sus instintos de dragon slayer solo le permitían tener una pareja, porque él solo pertenecería a una persona, que según él jamás encontraría.

Su sorpresa fue enorme descubrió que Lucy era lo que siempre estuvo buscando.

La chica se fue de misión sin él y sin avisarle que lo hacía, porque era obvio que se negaría. No podría dejar que fuera sola y más que eso, no soportaría estar separado de ella, debió notar que ese vínculo era la principal prueba de sus sentimientos.

Estuvo una semana sin ella y pensó que enloquecería y tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a no salir en su busca, y cuando volvió lo primero en lo que se embriago fue en su aroma, en su brillante color y su pecho exploto con solo verla, fue ahí cuando lo supo.

Era posesivo y celoso, cada cosa que Lucy hacia parecía ser lo mejor que había visto y se sentía como un estúpido cada vez que la miraba, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

— ¿Sucede algo?- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su dulce voz.

No parecía importarle mostrarse así frente a él y adoraba que no sintiera vergüenza por su desnudez, eso solo demostraba que se sentía cómoda con su presencia y la confianza que ambos se tenían lo probaba.

Camino hacia ella y se inclino hacia su rostro acariciando su abdomen. Beso sus labios y ella pareció algo sorprendida por ello.

— Eres hermosa.- sonrió ardiente contra su boca y complacido por ver su reacción. — ¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?

Lucy se cubrió con las sabanas escondiendo su vergüenza, Natsu siempre decía ese tipo de cosas haciendo que se le subieran los colores.

— Vete.- protesto tímida y escucho una carcajada por parte del chico.

Al poco tiempo escucho el grifo del agua, asomó su cabeza un poco y no se encontró con Natsu a su alrededor. Suspiró aliviada y salió de la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas. Abrió el armario sacar sus ropas, era impresionante la manera en que la mayoría de las cosas de Natsu estaban en su apartamento. A los ojos de todos solo eran amigos, pero solo ellos sabían lo que en realidad sucedía.

No eran amantes, no tenían una relación, aunque realmente lo quería. Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él desde hace tiempo atrás. Natsu jamás menciono querer algo sobre eso y ella no quiso insistir, no quería apresurar las cosas aunque el tiempo corría.

La boda de Levy y Gajeel se acercaba, no estaba celosa pero era un poco deprimente ver que todos tenían a alguien a su lado. Ella tenía a Natsu, pero no tenía idea si realmente esa era la relación que el pelirrosa quería o tal vez no la buscaba, al menos no con ella.

Entendía perfectamente que los dragon slayers eran diferentes a otros magos, sus sentidos eran más fuertes y por lo tanto, sus sentimientos lo eran de igual manera.  
Más que un compromiso era un lazo que los uniría por completo y si ella no era la indicada para Natsu le partiría el corazón, porque para Lucy no había nadie más.

— ¿En qué piensas?- la voz masculina de Natsu llego a sus oídos. Salía del baño cubriéndose con una toalla sujeta alrededor de su cadera y con otra secaba su cabello.

La rubia sonrió levente y se acerco a él aun enrollada en las sabanas. Nunca había podido secar su cabello rebelde apropiadamente.

— Déjame ayudarte.

El chico dejo la toalla sobre su cabeza mientras gotas de agua caían por su frente y resbalaban por su torso desnudo y fornido.

Lucy mordió sus labios, su presencia masculina la intimidaba de una manera que nadie jamás logro. Tomó la toalla y comenzó a frotarla sobre su cabeza secando sus cabellos rosados.

El rosa era protección, ingenuidad e inocencia, ese podría definir perfectamente al Natsu años atrás, pero el color que siempre había notado en él era el naranja, como su fuego.

El naranja representaba la alegría, energía, impulsividad, dominio y calor, definitivamente ese era él y fue solo Lucy quien notó su verdadero color.  
A los ojos de cualquiera Natsu era el rosa, pero solo ella conocía su verdadera persona.

Sintió la mirada penetrante del mago y alzó la vista encontrando sus ojos jade observándola fijamente. Sonrió tímida y continuo secando su cabello aun sintiendo su intensa mirada.

Cada vez que la miraba su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho y se había incrementado cada vez más. Lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella no podía explicarse con palabras, Lucy lo era todo para él.  
Tomó su brazo delicadamente y la detuvo.

— ¿Qué…?- intento preguntar pero la mirada de Natsu la detuvo. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba cuando la rodeó con un brazo y apoyó una mano sobre su espalda acercándola hacia él.  
Parecía serio y decidido, no estaba asustada porque sabía que Natsu jamás le haría daño.

— ¿Natsu?- pregunto con esa dulce que voz que lo volvía loco.

Tiró de la sabana y dejo que cayera lentamente por su cuerpo. La rubia se sorprendió e intento apartarse rápidamente pero no se lo permitió.  
En un movimiento rápido la acerco a su cuerpo y tomó sus labios reclamándolos como suyos, ya lo eran, siempre lo habían sido, Lucy era suya.

Camino con ella sin dejar de besarla hasta la cama, su toalla resbaló en el trayecto. No había nada mejor que sentirla por completo, hacerle saber que le pertenecía, a nadie más, porque jamás la compartiría.

Mordisqueó sus labios y acaricio su suave y delicada piel, amaba tocarla y hacerla sentir algo que solo él podía provocar.

Varios suspiros escaparon de la boca de la rubia mientras besaba cada parte de su delicioso cuerpo. Nunca encontraría un mejor pasatiempo que estar con ella de cualquier manera posible.

Lucy era la única que podía debilitarlo en un segundo y le encantaba que tuviera ese poder sobre él, la forma en la que se sentía por ella era increíble y quería transmitirle sus sentimientos.  
Lo había decidió, por fin aclararía las cosas y haría lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo, porque para Natsu no había nadie más que Lucy.

.

.

.

.

Como Lucy esperó, llegaron tarde a la estación y perdieron el tren. Estaban retrasados, afortunadamente era una misión fácil así que la terminarían antes y con el tiempo sobrante comprarían regalos para la boda.

Juvia esperando un bebe y Gray cuidando de ella era imposible que se uniera a la misión. Erza y Wendy estaban demasiado emocionadas por la boda de Levy y Gajeel y Happy después de demasiados intentos, consiguió conquistar a Charle.

Solo eran Natsu y Lucy los que quedaban en el equipo, todos habían formado sus propias vidas y ellos eran los únicos libres.

El viaje en tren no era tan caótico como en años anteriores, Natsu había aprendido a controlar solo un poco sus nauseas por los transportes, solo un poco.  
Llegaron directamente a casa del cliente y terminaron la misión en un par de horas, no era nada que no pudieran hacer.

Se suponía que la boda seria en tres días así que debían volver antes de eso, además de que Lucy era una de las damas de honor de la peliazul. Tendrían un día para buscar el regalo perfecto y la rubia parecía emocionada, Natsu jamás entendería porque las chicas se entusiasmaban por eso.

Registraron sus nombres para pasar la noche en un hotel y dormir para recuperar las energías del apresurado viaje y la misión, aunque esta última no fue difícil.

A petición de Lucy pidieron dos habitaciones, realmente quería descansar y si se quedaba con Natsu dudaba que lo hiciera.  
Ambos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Lucy tomó una ducha y coloco su pijama para así por fin dormir.

No sirvió de nada pedir habitaciones separadas, al poco tiempo sintió un peso del otro lado de la cama y supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.  
El mago la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo para hacerla sentir su calor, siempre lograba colarse de una u otra manera.

— Pensé que dormiríamos en habitaciones separadas.- murmuro contra la almohada suprimiendo un suspiro en cuanto Natsu dejo besos húmedos sobre la curvatura de su cuello.

— Me gusta dormir contigo.- susurro ardiente.

Tal vez se debía a su magia, pero últimamente Natsu ardía más que acostumbraba.

Se rindió. Otra vez, Natsu sería el que robaría sus sueños.

.

.

.

.

Lucy parecía demasiado feliz y emocionada por cualquier cosa que veía.

— ¡Mira, Natsu!- exclamo y le mostró un par de cosas que no logro identificar ¿Quién usaría eso? ¿O acaso era comestible? No tenía idea.

Hosenka siempre había sido un lugar turístico y allí podrían encontrar el regalo que la rubia buscaba.  
Solo la seguía un poco fastidiado, odiaba salir de compras pero con tal de estar con ella debía soportarlo.

La observo hablar con algunos vendedores hasta que un puesto de joyas capto su atención. No sabía porque, pero lo sabía, era el indicado y debía comprarlo.

— ¿Buscas algo especial?- pregunto un hombre mayor.

— ¿Puedes mostrármelo?- pregunto el mago señalando la joya.

El hombre asintió y se giro en busca de la joya.

— Es única en su especie, tienes buen gusto.- alagó. — ¿Hay alguien especial? Oh mis disculpas, por supuesto que la hay, tienes ese brillo en los ojos.- envolvió la joya delicadamente. — Eres un dragon slayer ¿cierto?

Natsu frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Muchos magos vienen por aquí, se distinguir cuando estoy viendo algo especial y viste en mi arte algo que nadie notó.

No entendía de qué estaba hablando. — Yo…

— Apuesto que puedes verlo.- hablo el anciano y solo lo confundió más. — Color rojo ¿eh?- sonrió complacido al ver su reacción. — Será mejor que vayas con ella.- miró a Lucy a lo lejos ¿Cómo lo sabía?

— ¿Qué…?- el anciano volvió a su negocio y dejo a Natsu sorprendido y confundido.

Con el paso de los años, sus poderes se incrementaron al igual que sus sentidos. Solo los dragons slayers de la primera generación lo sentían, los colores parecían más brillantes en ocasiones, unos más que otros, y al final descubrió que era un efecto de sus emociones.

Debió aprender el significado de los colores para saber lo que sentía y aprender a controlar esa claridad en sus ojos, nunca le contó a nadie sobre eso.

A pesar de todo era increíble, podían ver todo de diferente manera, sus sentidos de dragones siempre serian más avanzados que el de los humanos, y justo en ese momento en su vista brillo uno de los colores que menos le agradaba.

El verde era símbolo de la naturaleza, juventud, envidia y _celos_. A veces odiaba percibir y sentir todo a su alrededor con más fuerza que los demás.

Un hombre se había acercado a Lucy y la tomaba del brazo amigablemente, muy amigable y cerca, demasiado cerca.

Aunque la distancia los separaba podía escucharla con claridad.

— No estoy sola.- respondió tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

— Puedes dejarlo, te divertirás más conmigo.

¿Por qué siempre que visitaba Hosenka algún hombre se le acercaba?

— Ya te dijo que no está sola.- apartó a Lucy del tipo con demasiada facilidad.

— ¿Estas con ella?

— Si.- gruñó. — Y si no te vas en este momento voy a freírte el cerebro.

El hombre bufo. — No te tengo miedo y puedo hacer que esta rubia…- se detuvo y retrocedió unos pasos al ver como su mirada se oscurecía, estaba hablando muy enserio.

— Natsu…- murmuro la rubia tratando de tranquilizarlo y evitando que cubriera su cuerpo en fuego y lo atacará.

— Largo.- amenazó. El hombre se paralizo por unos segundos y después huyo entre la multitud.

No tenia como evitarlo, cada vez que alguien así se acercaba a Lucy su furia se disparaba sin poder detenerlo.  
Respiro hondo controlando sus sentidos y se normalizo.

— ¿Estás bien?- pregunto a la rubia.

— Si, gracias.- respondió avergonzada.

Exhalo de nuevo, aun se sentía un poco agitado. — ¿Encontraste el regalo?

— Esta justo aquí.- iba amostrárselo pero el mago la interrumpió.

— Aun tenemos tiempo, ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

Aunque Natsu trató de ocultarlo ella lo notó, estaba molesto.

— Claro.

Caminaron en silencio junto al rio de vuelta al hotel, el pelirrosa parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, era peligroso salir de noche pero estaba con Natsu, así que no debía preocuparse.

— No puedo creer que Levy y Gajeel se casen en dos días.- intento crear una conversación. — ¡Gajeel!- exclamo haciendo sonreír a Natsu, al menos trataría de aligerar el ambiente y sacar su mente de las nubes.

— Lo sé.- respondió. — Fue sorpresivo.

— Ojala algún día pueda hacer lo mismo, espero no tardar años.

Eso lo sorprendió.

— ¿Quieres casarte?

Asintió y se avergonzó por lo que estaba a punto de decir. — No estoy desesperada por hacerlo, pero el tiempo está corriendo y ya no soy la chica de antes.- se detuvo y continuó. — Creo que más que un compromiso, es compartir tu vida con esa persona especial.- lo miró y sonrió. — Tu felicidad, tu tristeza, es compartir todo con ella y crear los recuerdos más importantes de tu vida.- bajo la mirada escondiendo su sonrojo, Natsu jamás entendería algo como eso. Tratar de descubrir lo que realmente pesaba o sentía era un desafío.

— Pienso lo mismo.

Su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar esas palabras.

— Natsu…- susurro perdida en su mirada mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro.

Las palabras murieron en sus labios en cuanto Natsu los tomó en un delicado y lento beso que respondió sin siquiera dudarlo.  
En cada movimiento su corazón golpeó su pecho.

¿Qué podía hacer?

La dulzura y sentimiento de ese beso llego hasta el fondo de su alma.

¿Por qué la besaba de esa manera? Podría malinterpretar la situación y hacerse ilusiones que no necesitaba.

El contacto solo duro unos segundos y Natsu rompió el beso apoyando la frente contra la de ella acariciando sus rosados labios con el pulgar.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo?- su pregunta lo sorprendió pero aun así mantuvo una postura tranquila.

— No lo hago.

— Entonces ¿Por qué…?

— Te dije que pensaba lo mismo ¿no es así?- dijo mientras jugaba con la mano de la chica. — Quiero tener todo eso contigo, ya estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos por ti, solo que no sabía en qué momento decirlo. Solo con estar contigo basta.

Lloraría en cualquier momento y no quería arruinar el momento con sus lágrimas, aunque estaba muy feliz.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida que no lo notó.

Un anillo plateado rodeaba su dedo anular, era demasiado hermoso. Pareciera como si pequeñas estrellas lo conformaran.

Una constelación en un diamante, era perfecto.

— Así que… ¿Qué dices?

— Creo que tardaste demasiado.- sonrió sin dejar de mirar esa bella joya sobre su anillo evitando llorar.

— Tomaré es como un si.- sonrió igualmente, se pecho explotaría. Después de eso sería suya, ya lo era, siempre lo había sido.

La rubia se lanzo a sus labios y lo beso nuevamente rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

Natsu podía verlo, ese rojo brillante, jamás había visto algo parecido.

El rojo era un color cálido, simbolizaba el fuego, la pasión y el amor; y ese color nunca lo había visto sobresalir de esa manera en ninguna parte, solo Lucy podía lograr que eso sucediera.

Ese sería su nuevo color favorito, el sentimiento que sentía no podía explicarse, una combinación que no muchos lograban ver y eso no importaba, solo ellos dos eran suficientes para poder crear un rojo ardiente.

* * *

.

.

.

**Ugh definitivamente no es mi estilo, pero me gusto la canción y no pude evitar crear un fic :l**

**El link de los fics que se publicaran el resto de la semana lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
